


Trying Something New

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Lost in the Sauce [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Body Modification, Brooding Cycle, Egg Preg, Eggs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Original Alien Speices, Oviposition, Rapid weight gain, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Weight Gain, boy pussy, only a little bit, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: Nimaria needs help with a little issue. Clone Trooper Roswell is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Roswell (OC)/Nimaria (OC)
Series: Lost in the Sauce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Trying Something New

He had leave for the first time in months. Roswell and his battalion had returned to Coruscant after a several months siege on some faraway planet he didn’t remember the name of.

But now he had over a week of freedom, and he was going to make the most of it. Starting with meeting Nimaria at 79’s.

He was positively giddy as he made his way to the bar. His brothers had teased him a fair bit before leaving him to his date.

When he entered the bar, he found the pink N’cirka immediately. They always met at the same table every time. Roswell smiled and quickly made his way over to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle and her head lekku curl.

“Hello, Roswell, darling.” Nimaria purred as she turned to him.

Roswell grinned as he sat down next to her.

“I’m glad you made it.” she said.

“Me too, Nimy.” he replied. 

The N’cirka pulled him into a quick kiss. The pair fell into easy conversation, catching up on the months they’ve been apart. They laughed and joked, enjoying each other’s company. Half an hour into their date, Nimaria suddenly groaned and curled in on herself. Concerned, Roswell put down his drink and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Nimy? Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just…”

“Just what? What is it, Nimy?” he asked.

“It’s just my brooding cycle, dear.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Brooding cycle?”

She nodded again. “Three times a year, I have a clutch. I  _ have  _ to lay them in a host, whether they’re fertilized or not. And I don’t have anyone to help me out this time around.”

Roswell paused to think about what Nimaria had said. He bit his lip and a blush crossed his cheeks, as a forbidden idea popped into his mind.

“I could help.”

Nimaria jerked and looked at him. “What?”

“I could help,” he repeated. “You need this and I’d be happy to help, Nimy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Nimaria smiled brightly before pulling him into a kiss. Then she grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the door.

“Come on. Let’s go!”

Roswell smiled and laughed, quickly standing up and following her out of the bar. 

They laughed and kissed while they headed for Nimaria’s apartment. Once there, Nimaria locked the door and directed Roswell into the bedroom. She grinned as she helped him remove his armor. Once the armor was out of the way, they quickly took to stripping off the rest of their clothes.

She paused a moment to take him in. His beautiful tan skin, scars here and there. He was gorgeous. She kissed him again, then pushed Roswell down onto the bed. Roswell watched as she climbed on top of him. Roswell licked his lips nervously as he looked up at Nimaria. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked.

The Clone nodded. “Of course. I promised that I’d help you out, Nimy. I’m just a little nervous is all. I’m not exactly trained for this.”

Nimaria giggled as she gently stroked his cheek. “I know. Just relax and let me take charge. Okay?”

“Okay.” he replied.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed her back, quickly growing heated between them. She grinded down on his already half hard cock, eliciting a truly obscene moan from the Clone Trooper. Nimaria smiled against his lips, wiggling her hips and grinding down again for another of those delightful moans. He was quickly growing hard against her. He ran his hands up over her arms and down her back, giving her ass a little squeeze with both hands, causing her to buck down hard. He groaned, now fully hard, precome beading at the head. She shifted and started sucking marks into the skin on his neck and collarbone. Roswell released a breathy gasp, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

While she was busy nipping and sucking at his collarbone, he reached down and rubbed his calloused fingers over her slit. Nimaria gasped and moaned loudly, thrusting back into his hand for more of the feeling. She leaned up and kissed Roswell again. Then she sat up over his thighs to take him in.

He was a sight. His beautiful tan skin was flushed and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. His pupils were blown wide, glazed over with desire. His lips were pink, plump, and shiny with spit. His cock was achingly hard and red against his stomach, leaking quite a bit of precome. He squirmed under her gaze. He wanted her, wanted all she was going to give him. Roswell whined and squirmed more. Nimaria smiled and ran a hand over his chest, her head tentacles falling over her shoulders and chest.

“Shh, shh, darling,” she soothed. “You’ll get what you want soon. I think you’re ready for the next part.”

With that, she leaned forward and sunk her sharp teeth into his shoulder, giving him a dose of her venom. He keened loudly, his back arching up. She smiled, kissed the bite mark and sat up again, but this time she climbed off him so she could watch the effects take over his body. It would take a moment for him to be fully ready, and in that time, her body, and ovipositor, would be ready. She squirmed in anticipation. He was going to be a beautiful broodmother. 

Roswell panted for a moment before he gasped suddenly, feeling the effects of Nimaria’s venom. He came with a shout, covering his stomach in pearly streaks. He didn’t start to soften, however, he remained achingly hard. 

Roswell groaned and panted, feeling dazed and floaty, and a little heavy, like he was underwater. Then suddenly, his stomach started to feel very full, and it was just getting fuller. He groaned, the feeling continuing to grow as he started to feel uncomfortable. He looked down, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped him. His stomach wobbled as it swelled, growing up and outwards. He reached out to feel his stomach. He groped and squeezed his expanding form, gasping at the sensation. Roswell looked over the rest of his body, watching as his thighs and calves plushed up. He felt himself start to rise up where he sat as his butt and hips ballooned under him. He felt the new heft on his arms as he reached up to cup his now lush and still growing breasts. 

Roswell gasped and groaned at the pleasure he was getting from the feeling of his body expanding. He looked over at Nimaria with half lidded eyes, moaning obscenely.

Nimaria watched as his body plumped up beautifully. Her lekku twitched and curled as she watched him grope and explore his new body. He had stopped growing after a few moments. She knew he would still be able to move and walk, just with a little more effort. Her pupils were blown wide. He looked so soft. She crawled back up to him, giving his pillowy thighs an appreciative squeeze. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his now plush form. Both of them moaned with pleasure at the feeling. Nimaria leaned forward and nipped at Roswell’s double chin. A dark blush crossed his now chubby cheeks. 

“Look at you,” Nimaria breathed, “You are gorgeous. And so cute with those chubby cheeks.”

“Really?” he asked.

She leaned up and kissed his plump lips. Then she gasped and groaned, curling in on herself.

“Nimy?”

She smiled at him. “Almost time. Let’s see if you're all ready.”

She reached down between Roswell’s legs, brushing past his achingly hard cock, causing a gasp to escape his lips. She gave his balls a light squeeze, getting a moan in return, before she continued down further to run her fingers over something that hadn’t been there before. Roswell moaned loudly as Nimaria smiled. She continued to rub at the new folds before she plunged her fingers into his new cunt. He moaned obscenely loud and bucked into her hand, his fat body jiggling and wobbling as he did so. She moaned as his walls fluttered around her fingers. Nimaria smiled and kissed him on his blubbery belly, just above his deep belly button, making Roswell quiver.

“Looks like you’re all ready, love.” She purred.

Roswell moaned and quivered again.

“Please… Nimaria, please! I need…”

Nimaria smiled and kissed his belly again. She nuzzled into his plush, warm flesh.

“I know, dear one. It’s time now.” She purred.

She continued to fuck his cunt open with her fingers, getting wonderful moans from her cute, plump Clone. He bucked and squirmed, his fat jiggling and bouncing as he did so. She moaned loudly as she felt him shake against her. She reached down between her own legs and started to tease her slit open. She settled herself on his lap, straddling his thick thighs.

When her slit opened, one of her tentacles reached out and wrapped around his cock, slowly jerking him off, making him gasp and buck more. She smirked and removed her fingers from his cunt. Roswell whined at the loss of her fingers. She quietly soothed him, before the other two tentacles took her fingers place, and started to fuck into him. The tentacles pumped into him deeply, take turns fucking him open, making him dripping wet. He could feel them curling and pumping inside him. One hit a sweet spot and he came with a shout, clenching around the tentacles, making Nimaria moan and come.

Nimaria moaned as her ovipositor finally dropped from her slit. It moved forward, prodding at Roswell’s cunt. He gasped loudly.

“Nimy… That feels bigger…”

“That’s an ovipositor. It’s okay. Just let me in.”

Roswell whined as the tip slid inside his cunt. He squirmed, trying to take more of it inside. Nimaria shushed him gently as the length was fully seated inside him. It was thick and he felt it shifting inside him. He groaned. He already felt so fully with the tentacles, nevermind his new plush belly.

He panted loudly as he adjusted to the feeling. Roswell gasped as he felt something push up against his soaking wet cunt, before it was shoved inside him. He arched up, crying out as he came again. He moaned helplessly as he felt it move through him and settle in his womb. He gasped loudly, before looking at Nimaria, who was completely blissed out and moaning.

“Nimy…?” he questioned quietly.

She moaned and looked back at him. She smiled drunkenly at him.

“That was just the first one, love. The rest will follow. A nice healthy clutch for you, darling. So big, so beautiful. A gorgeous broodmother, Roswell.” Nimaria replied, then kissing around his belly button.

Roswell shivered at the tone in her voice, at the words she was saying. He gasped and groaned, feeling the second egg push against his cunt before entering him as well. He whimpered loudly. There were so many sensations over his body; Nimaria’s tentacle jerking his off, the other two continuing to fuck into him, while egg after egg was deposited in his womb. His bulging belly felt full and firm with the added eggs. The fourth pushed in after the third had just settled in him, the fifth quickly following. Roswell panted through it as Nimaria rubbed his belly.

“You’re doing so well, Roswell. So, so good. Just one more. One more, darling.”

Roswell groaned loudly as the sixth egg pushed up against his cunt and entered him. He came once more with a cry, clenching around the tentacles and ovipositor still in him, making Nimaria come with a cry, filling him up just a bit more.

He groaned as Nimaria pulled out of him. She quickly tucked herself away and closed her slit. She couldn’t help but take a moment and drink in the sight of her plump Clone Trooper. His stomach was a mess, covered in his come, his cock finally softened. His cunt was still dripping wet. Roswell’s stomach had swelled up a bit more, thanks to the eggs and her come. She smiled at that. Claimed inside and out. Nimaria reached out and placed her hands on his large belly. She could faintly feel the eggs under his skin and fat. She shook his belly a little, making the eggs shift inside him, making him groan loudly. She smiled at him, continuing to rub his belly.

“You did so well, darling. You took the whole clutch without a problem. Mmmm… One day, I’d love for you to carry our children.” she purred.

A dark blushed crossed his chubby cheeks. “I’d like that, Nimy. I really would.”

Nimaria smiled, her eyes sparkling as she leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. He shifted where he sat, feeling the heft of his body and the jiggling of his fat sloshing around. Roswell shifted again and looked at Nimaria.

“Uh, Nimy… how long am I going to be this big?” he asked nervously.

Nimaria tilted her head at him, then laughed. “The fat will go down through the night, though you’ll still be a cute, chubby Clone for a while. As for the eggs, they’ll stay in there for a couple days, then they’ll dissolve. And you’ll be back to mostly normal in a few days.” she replied with a grin.

Roswell flushed at the idea of returning to his barracks, still carrying the eggs inside him. Having his brothers see him chubby and heavy with the eggs. It was a heady sort of feeling. A shiver ran down his spine, making him quiver. Nimaria raised an eyebrow at him before she smiled and started kissing and nipping at his belly.

“You like that idea, don’t you, love? Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of fun with that later. But for now, let’s get some rest.”

Roswell nodded slightly, his eyes already started drooping closed. “Yeah… sleep.” he muttered.

Nimaria smiled sweetly at him, before she cuddled up with a now sleeping Roswell.

“Goodnight, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> The N'cirka is an original Alien Species of my own making.
> 
> I had this idea few days ago, it wouldn't leave me alone, and now this exists. Do I regret it? No, actually.


End file.
